


Stuck In a Cab

by chauncey_pop, milkychaitea



Category: Original Work
Genre: Beware of the jalapenos, Christmas fic, F/M, Gen, Romantic Comedy, WIP, shit happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chauncey_pop/pseuds/chauncey_pop, https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkychaitea/pseuds/milkychaitea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shit can happen for no apparent reason. Get stuck in a cab, get snowed in said cab during Christmas; and you can definitely tell it's definitely Jesus' way of telling you to go to church more. But fortunately for Farrah, shit can sometimes come in nice packages, like that hunky driver, or his equally handsome cousin. Unfortunately, it's still shit, since long-time best frenemy Candy Watson also came along. </p><p>Still, this could end up being the best or <em>worst</em> Christmas ever. Fingers crossed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Doomed Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Please excuse the crazy silliness. All rights reserved.

The mall at Christmas season near my workplace was decorated like every other mall around the country. Gaudy green and red decorations 'brighten' the place, blinding nearly everyone with the garish display of elves and Santa Claus. I was running here and there, going from shop to shop doing my last minute Christmas shopping. Ugh, I hate last-minute shopping sprees; not so much the actual shopping but the crowds! They bump and haggle and grab the last freakin' piece of the perfect gift for my neighbor's cat, Figgles! Poor Figgles...

After nearly two hours of fighting my way through the crowd, I finally finished at about a quarter-past midnight. Not wanting to risk the night time criminals, I hailed a yellow cab which swerved across the street before stopping right in front of me. I raised my brow as the door automatically opened, and I got in.

"It's a Japanese model." The driver said, noting my slightly awed look at the door.

"Oh."

"So where to, lady?"

Do I look like an old lady to you? "43 Killian Drive. You can take the Riverside- it's faster."

"Right, lady." He gave a little salute and started the engine.

I ignored the lady comment and instead took a closer look at my driver. To my surprise, he looked rather young, around my age or so (I'm turning 25 next month!) and was quite pleasing to the eyes. He had light brown curls, deep colored eyes and what looked to be a tan. Hard to tell at midnight though; no guarantees. I must have been staring too hard, for he turned around and gave me one hard, long look.

"You don't look too bad yourself, lady." He grinned.

 _Is this guy a mind reader or what!_ I roll my tongue back in my mouth and start fussing around my original Armani outfit, slightly mollified and a lot embarrassed at getting caught staring. Honestly! It's like I've never seen a hot guy before!

"Hmm.." I gave an embarrassed chuckle and avoided eye contact.

"No worries lady, I get that all the time. So what brings you out late this night pretty lady?"

"Last-minute Christmas shopping, you know. Such a hassle." I gave a little eye-roll. "What about you? You don't seem to be from around here. I mean, your accent is slightly Southern, right?"

He gave this deep, sigh-worthy chuckle. "Got that right lady! I'm here on little job for my uncle, and he made me drive this cab around town for a while. He says it might teach me some'in."

"Oh."

We fell into a comfortable silence as we got on the Riverside. My house was about an hour and a half drive from the mall, so I was slightly moving around at the backseat, trying to get comfortable, when the cab gave a sudden lurch. I felt my dinner lurch with it.

"What the..."

'Don't worry lady, I'll go check it out. I'll have it sorted in a jiffy." He smiled sheepishly.

Sigh. And here I thought there could be handsome guys who were successful as well. Ever notice why those guys on the Forbes list would never make it on Vogue? Actors don't count. Oh well.

He was still sitting on the driver's seat two minutes later, seemingly not moving.

"Uh, hello? Car problems much, ring a bell?" I wanted to get home as soon as I can, probably after getting Mr. Hot-and-Handsome's number here. "Is there a problem, Mr.-"

"Weiss."

"Mr. Weiss. Right. Is here a reason why you're still in here instead of out there fixing the car?" I asked. 

"You're not in a real rush are you Miss?" He cocked his eyebrow at me in question.

"Hampton. Farrah Hampton." I started to feel doomed for some reason, as snow fell from the sky. "Is there a problem, Mr. Weiss?"  
He took a deep breath, looked at me straight in the eye, and I felt the apocalypse approach. "Well, there’s good news and there’s bad news. I-"

"Oh just give me the good news already!" I interrupted, slightly annoyed now.

"O-okay, the good news is that I've contacted my uncle and they're sending a car to collect us since the engine failed. The bad news is that we're stuck here in the middle of Riverside and can't get out till my uncle comes." 

"WHAT!"

"..which might be in a couple of hours depending on the amount of snowfall."

Oh my holy jalapeño mama of doom. I should have just taken the subway and risked getting mugged. I'm doomed with a cute guy in a small cab! And it's snowing!

Wait wait, me _and_ cute guy in cab. Alone. Holy jalapeño. I'm really doomed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farrah and Roy get to know each other. Meet the family and other hijinks occur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. Please excuse the crazy silliness. All rights reserved.

"I'm turning twenty-five next month."

"I'm twenty-six, turning twenty-seven."

"Aquarius."

"Taurus, then."

Damn, I forgot to read my horoscope for that day. Remind me to check later, wouldn't want to make inauspicious moves. We were sitting in the back seat of the cab right across from each other. I had my back to the frosted mirror, slightly shivering from the lowering temperature. At first, when he had announced that we would have to wait for a while for his uncle to arrive, I had nearly thrown a fit.

"A COUPLE OF HOURS! Do you seriously expect me to stay in this cab for hours on end to wait for your uncle to rescue us?" I reached over to unlock the door and march my way back home. (Hey! I was never considered level-headed by anyone who knew me. Just ask my neighbor Jhonny. I nearly shot his head off that time he decided to scare me, and I still haven't apologized.) 

"Do you have a death wish or something like that?" He hissed and swatted my hand away from the door, clearly irritated at my lapse from sanity. "Because I can guarantee you there are easier ways to die than freezing your butt off. Like shooting yourself, for example." He crossed his arms over his chest, obviously pleased at this argument. Of course, being me, simply rolled my eyes and told him off, albeit in a very  _elegant_  manner. (Momma would be so proud!)

"Ahem, but I believe jumping off a building would be better, since guns are quite hard to come by." Ha! Take that Mr. smart-ass Weiss! 

We got into a bit off a shout-off, but eventually calmed down and became much more civil conversation and way easier on the eyes. The topic turned into more 'normal' stuff, like birthdays and likes and dislikes, our zodiac signs and such, like I said earlier.

He clammed up though, when we got around to talking about families as I told him about my Momma and my Pops. For the love of all good things holy and chocolate, I couldn't get him to speak about his own family, though he was surprisingly eager to hear all about mine. We fell into a comfortable silence after that, silently listening to the howling wind as the snow fell in sheets outside. 

I scooted over to his side slowly, gravitating to his body heat. (Only towards his body heat, the body heat!) He had his eyes closed, and he looked like he was in a trance of some sort. I focused on his breathing.  _In. Out. In. Out. In. Out._

As I became strangely entranced by his breaths, I leaned over towards his shoulders yawning, as my world slowly faded to black.

                                                                         

* * *

 

 

"...ake up..."

Shut up, evil person with morning breath. I'm not in the mood.

"..rrah...ke..up"

Ugh. Go away. I want- no, need more sleep.

"WAKE UP!" A deep, ridiculously irritating voice yelled right in my ear as they grabbed my shoulders and tried to shake me awake. I growled and tried to swat the offending hands away, I need beauty sleep peoples! I rolled over onto my belly, when the voice pokes again, this time in a slightly cheerful, dastardly irritating whisper.

"Wake up Miss Farrah, or I'll dump you right outside the win-dow!" The now decidedly male voice finished in a sing-song tune. "Get up!"

"Holy jalapeño I'm up, I'm up!" I scramble to get my bearings straight, sitting upright in what appeared to be a queen-sized bed. Rubbing my weary eyes I looked around the room, taking in the sight. It was a regular four-corner room. The door was to my far left, right beside a brown wooden drawer. It was messy from where I could see, clothes spilling out from the drawers and bottles of cosmetics of some sort. To my right was a rectangular full-length mirror with a couple of neck-ties hanging from it. Two bed-side tables flanked both sides of the bed, and to top it off, Mr. Weiss was sitting on the edge of the bed looking distinctly amused by my appearance. 

"What? How'd I end up here Mr. Weiss?" I asked him, stretching my arms over my head. "What happened last night anyways?"

"You don't remember?" He raised an eyebrow at me. "At all?"

"Would I be asking you if I somehow did?" I pouted, and then gave him the evil eye to make sure. "Now spill."

"Well, my uncle arrived about an hour after you fell asleep on me, oh you drooled by the way.”

"I did not!"

"You want me to prove it?"

"..never mind, go ahead."

"..so when you wouldn't wake up, my uncle decided to bring you home to rest since it was practically our fault you got stuck out there anyways." He pondered for a bit, then continued "You're on my bed by the way."

"Gah!" I screamed and scrambled off the bed. How did I get here anyways? "Why am I here in your room?"

"Come on Farrah,” He motioned towards the door, ignoring my question entirely, "It's time to eat; my uncle is waiting downstairs." 

I resigned myself to this fate; I won't get out of the house until after breakfast. I sauntered over to the drawer and grabbed myself a pair of shirt and shorts and headed downstairs, following the smells of food (pancakes!) and sound of voices to what I assumed would be some sort of eating area.

                                                                            

* * *

 

 

HA! I was right on! There were four people huddled over a fairly large breakfast table, set with luscious piles of pancakes absolutely dripping with maple syrup. The only female of the group motioned me over to the last empty seat. She was rather pleasant to eyes, and had an extremely motherly feel to her that I was taken by her immediately. I muttered my thanks as I sat down and partook of the heavenly feast before my eyes. I blended into their conversation easily; finding the group a very easy-going bunch. The elderly man was Mr. Weiss' uncle, Stevie; a sort-of happy-go-lucky kind of man that loves to shower their nieces and nephews with useless and expensive gifts. (My kind of uncle.) The other male besides Mr. Weiss (I really need to find his first name; with three Mr. Weiss' in the house, I might run into a potential problem.) was Alex, Jill's younger brother. 

After a few more bites of that oh so delicious pancakes and cold glasses of milk, Alex turned to me with mouthfuls of pancakes and said. "Cho misch," He began, partially masticated bits of pancake flew around his mouth; which he swallowed less than politely after being hit upside by Jill. "What're you doin' with my dear 'ole cousin Roy here after a night out in the town? He knock you up or somein'?"

WHAT! My mortification must have shown on my face, for Jill suddenly glared at her brother.

"Alex." Jill said in this really cool, really creepy older sister voice, "Can it."

I heard Alex gulp audibly, and he nodded his assent. The other two hardly seemed fazed by this exchange; I figured it was a common occurrence in this household. The meal went peacefully after that, albeit a little awkward on my part after Alex's not-so-subtle hints, and we retired to their living room after that. 

                                                                                  

* * *

 

 

I sat on this small sofa placed by this really awesome window. It was huge and had these softest curtains, wonderfully off-setting the fresh snow outside. Jill had taken to smacking Alex again when he decided to take out some kind of magazine, and Stevie had sat on a large, deep purple royal-looking armchair, while Roy (Finally, holy jalapeño! A name!) sat on a bean bag right across from where I was. 

Stevie cleared his throat, effectively silencing Jill and Alex and catching all out attention. He turned to Roy and I, giving us this really freaky smile that meant trouble, at least for me. Creepy.

He took a really deep breath, looked at Roy and I straight in the eye, and said, "When's the wedding?" 

My tongue must've rolled off the floor and gathered dust-bunnies. Jill and Alex were no better off. But Roy, ugh! He had this infuriatingly smug look on his face, and I wanted to strangle him there and then. 

"Soon, Uncle Stevie, Farrah and I are just working through some details, and once we finalize everything, I'll let you know."

"But- oomph!" He held his finger to my lips, cutting me off. I glared at him, what the hell is going on here! He gave me this look that promised an explanation later. I took deep breaths and acquiesced.  _Focus on deep breaths, Farrah. Don't punch Roy's pretty-boy face out.  Snort. Yeah right. Lemme at em!_ I gave him one final glare, promising a very gory and painful death if he didn't make sense soon. He winced, and I smugly headed towards his room, waiting for an explanation regarding my impending marriage. 

Holy Jalapeño. Momma is gonna kill me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please vote, comment and enjoy! Constructive criticism welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If in the rare case that this fic seems familiar, fret not, for this is cross-posted at another site.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, please vote, comment, etc. Enjoy.


End file.
